stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
629: Leroy
Leroy is the name of the genetic experiment 629, a fictional alien experiment from the television program. Designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue (Dr. Hämsterviel hates the color blue, so told Jumba to make it red to match his cape) and instantly regrow his fur. Appearance Leroy is a antagonistic, intelligent, conceited, rude, small-minded, and shapeshifting experiment who is Hamsterviel's henchman and Stitch's arch-enemy and evil twin, with rougher red fur, mahogany nose, claws, toes, and tips of antennae pink patches around his eyes, a tan/pinkish-orange stomach from his chin down and around eyes, dark red markings on the back of his head and on his back, frilly ears with light purple insides, yellow teeth, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms, two bent retractable antennae on his head, three bent retractable spines on his back and retractable claws on his front and back paws. Jumba started creating him from a template similar to Stitch, until Dr. Hämsterviel captured him and forced him to make a "new version" of 626. Leroy is also very physical, but also with plasma gun. He also dresses in a black uniform. After naming him "Leroy", Dr. Hämsterviel used a cloning machine to create an army, then sent the original Leroy down to Earth to capture the 624 experiments remaining there. Fortunately, Jumba secretly programmed a failsafe into Leroy before he was charged: If Leroy (or his clones) hears the song Aloha Oe, his nervous system will shut down. After his defeat, Leroy and his clones are all placed in jail with Hämsterviel. Leroy's number was never mentioned in the movie, (Jumba tries to call him "627" as mentioned on the Disney website, but Gantu call him "Experiment 629" and reminds him that he's already made experiment 627) so he is known as 628 on some commercials. He and all his clones are sent to jail at the end of the movie, where they are seen happily dancing to Jailhouse Rock. History Jumba Jookiba was in the process of making Leroy when Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and Gantu came through the door and Dr. Hämsterviel told Gantu to hold a blaster to Jumba's head. Hämsterviel decided Leroy's name and how Leroy looked. Stitch came in and fought Leroy. Leroy posed as Stitch when he was about to fly the spaceship. Leroy made himself look like Stitch over the super computer, but Lilo knew it wasn't him because he didn't have the Tiki Necklace on him that Lilo gave Stitch. After Leroy found out that she found out that Leroy wasn't Stitch, he blasted the super computer. When Lilo and Stitch went to save the experiments, they saw Leroy being cloned. Stitch and the rest of his cousins defeated Leroy and Leroy's clones when Stitch, Reuben (Experiment 625), and Lilo Pelekai sang Aloha 'Oe. After that, he got put in jail along with Dr. Hämsterviel, and before the credits Leroy and his clones were seen dancing to Elvis Presley's song: Jailhouse Rock. Abilities He has all the same powers as Stitch (626). He is also able to change his fur from red to blue so that he can pose as Stitch. He can also spit explosive saliva, and change into many forms, including human, a reddish black European-style dragon, python, lizardman, black panther, all-powerful genie, ogre, Pteranodon, Tyrannosaurus, and Velociraptor. He can use all four elemental blasts (fire, air, earth and water). He can use shoots and breaths of red fire. His hand grew very big and strong to smash his opponents with his own super strength. He curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing heavy damage to anything it hits. He has a new ability is to glow light red, which becomes outlined in light red and he can control the opponent, when he has the telekinetic and special abilities of genies, wizards, imps, goblins and hindu gods, he is acidproof, explosionproof, fireproof and plasmaproof, he is smart faster than a supercomputer and more powerful than a super phenomenal cosmic powers and semi-phenomenal nearic cosmic powers. He is absorbing electric and fire powers. He is immune to magical powers of genies and Angel's forward song. He to feed on magics, alien food and the powers of five goblins, four spiritual creatures and one genie, his source of food. He is stronger than Stitch and the other experiments. He can use powerful beams of red energy through their eyes. Leroy is powerful and better than genies and aliens. Leroy can drool molten acidic, explosive saliva that burns on the ground, filled with dirt and rock. Leroy speaks English, and Tantalog (Stitch's language) and also communicates by growling, hissing, roaring, laughing and snarling. Trivia *Leroy is voiced by the same person who voices Stitch: Chris Sanders. *Leroy looks like Stitch, but Leroy is red, his ears have 3 smooth dents int hem and hes a bit rougher around the edges. *When he was defeated his eyes looked the same exact way as Stitch's eyes were in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. *He is Experiment 628. *He has all the same powers as Stitch. *In the movie he only appeared for a very short time with all the scenes he was in put together. *Leroy's color seems to come from Evile (Experiment 627), and may have been based off of Evile's original design and evil attitude as well. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h22m15s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h28m53s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h04m34s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h30m42s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h10m12s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h02m16s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h29m30s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h05m27s124.png|Hamsterviel cloning Leroy Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h05m42s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h11m40s80.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h33m17s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h30m20s228.png|Leroy changing into Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h54m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h00m01s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h16m50s185.png|Leroy arrives on earth Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h36m39s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h55m58s129.png|Leroy informing Hamsterviel about the experiments Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h18m42s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h45m55s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h37m20s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h37m39s249.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h07m42s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h01m43s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m48s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h44m31s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h15m29s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h07m32s152.png|Three Leroy clones changed by babyfier Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h14m02s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h14m52s207.png|One clone cut by Clip Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h16m39s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h44m07s83.png|Leroy clones surrounding Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png|Leroy's shortcircuiting Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m09s143.png|Oringinal Leroy short curcuits Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Villains